


Rising Sun

by xfrancesca



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrancesca/pseuds/xfrancesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Morning!Sex PWP I posted on Tumblr a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Sun

The sun had barely begun to rise, and most of the temple was still bathed in darkness. Agron had awakened some time ago, and after adjusting himself so he pressed closer to the warm, familiar body next to his, Nasir’s back tight against Agron’s chest, he allowed himself to slowly drift in and out of consciousness. It was true that there were things to be done, as always; rebels that needed to raise and train, plans to be spoken about, food to be caught, but for a few moments Agron could push those thoughts to the back of his mind  and enjoy rhythmic breathing of his dark-haired partner, and occasionally peer over at his face and smile in fondness at the calm and lack of worry that was evident on the sleeping man’s features.

Agron ran a hand down Nasir’s side, feeling the warm, smooth skin under his hand, and kissed his shoulder. Nasir stirred, just slightly, and half-heartedly asked if it’s time to get up yet. Agron shush’ed him and placed his lips to the Syrian’s neck, feeling the pulse of the blood rushing through his lovers’ body.  Agron noticed the blood in his own body rushing downwards, and pressed his hips against Nasir’s rear, which made the Syrian chuckle and try to wiggle his hips away from his excited lover, but Agron would not have it.

“Please,” he whispered into his lover’s ear. “Let us have each other now, while all around us still slumber and this is all ours.” Their bedroll was separated by fabrics strung from atop, offering them some privacy, but a curious eye could easily wander and view them if so desired. Nasir, whose mind was still clouded with sleep, attempted to protest.

“If the others begin to wake…” He started, but Agron merely started biting and licking his neck, and all protests were lost. Nasir turned to lay on his back and lazily stretched out. Agron swung a leg over Nasir’s hips and continued to pepper his neck with kisses. Nasir’s eyes opened for the first time that morning and he blinked repeatedly, adjusting to the slowly dispersing darkness that enveloped him and his lover. He ran his hands over his face and let out a sigh.

“How long ago did you rise?” Nasir asked. He let his fingers tangle in Agron’s short hair.

The German laughed softly and punctuated his answer with a slow thrust of his hips.

“Quite recently.” 

Whatever Nasir’s response was going to be was cut off by Agron climbing on top of him and straddling his hips, bracing his on hands on either side of Nasir’s head and leaning down to press their lips together. Agron worked his hips against the Syrian’s, whose hands went to grip Agron’s hips, then moved down to grip his ass and helped set a rhythm. They moved in tandem, and soon the small space that surrounded the two was filled with the sounds of stuttered breathing and soft gasps. Nasir made a low noise in his throat, deep and possessive, as he gripped Agron’s ass tighter and gave it a quick slap. 

They both became aware of the clothes the other was wearing; both men were bare-chested but made quick work of ridding each other of the wares that had covered the most intimate parts of themselves, eager to relish in the feeling of nothing but skin against skin. When they had removed their garments, Nasir pushed Agron to lay back and he took position between Agron thighs. Nasir grasped Agron’s wrists and pinned them to his sides. A smile appeared on Agron’s lips but it quickly disappeared when Nasir began to his kiss neck and down to his chest, then licked one of his nipples.

Agron arched his back and tried to hold back his moan, but this just spurred Nasir, and the Syrian nibbled on the sensitive flesh and then turned his attentions to the other one, giving it the same treatment. It seemed like only a minute ago Nasir was sleep-engorged and groggy, barely able to formulate a sentence and now he was moving like a man possessed by lust.

“I see your head is no longer filled with thoughts of sleep,” Agron pointed out, and gasped as Nasir released his wrists and took hold of Agron’s length in one hand, keeping a firm grip and moving his hand up and down at a steady, mind-numbing pace. Agron’s hips bucked and he brought a fist up to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle to keep himself silent.

Nasir smiled up at Agron through the lengths of his ink-dark hair that fell in front of his face.

“Only to be replaced with thoughts of my cock deep inside you,” he replied. 

The statement drove Agron to the brink of madness and he reached out and grabbed the back of the Syrian’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Nasir bit Agron’s bottom lip then swiped his tongue across it. Nasir brought his free hand up to Agron’s mouth and tapped on the German’s lips with his fingertips.

“Take my fingers into your mouth and wet them, I can not w—” But he was cut off by Agron taking two of his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them with fervor, coating them with his saliva. Nasir watched him intensely, almost awe-struck by how exquisitely enticing Agron looked like that, and when their eyes locked and Agron moaned around the Syrian’s fingers, Nasir could only mutter a breathless _fuck_. When Nasir thought his fingers coated to his pleasure, he brought that hand down to between Agron’s spread thighs and pushed a finger into his tight heat.

The German fought to relax his muscles, the initial intrusion proving to be uncomfortable. Nasir noticed this and continued the movement of his hand around his lover’s shaft. Agron sighed and placed his hands on Nasir’s shoulders, feeling the muscle ripple beneath his hands. He moved his hips against Nasir, and another finger was added. The years Nasir spent as a body slave had led him to perfect the act of bringing pleasure to another person, but with Agron it felt so natural that seeing the looks on the other man’s face and hearing his hitched breaths brought Nasir an unbearable amount of pleasure.

“I cannot wait much longer,” Agron said. He looked at Nasir with pleading eyes and a flushed face and Nasir could do no more but remove his fingers, and after he covered his own hardness with saliva, positioned himself atop his German and lined himself up.

“I will go slow as to not hurt you,” he promised softly, and then distracted Agron with a kiss. He pushed the head of his cock inside him and Agron gasped, his back arching off the bedroll just slightly. Nasir kissed him while he waited for a sign of Agron’s readiness. Their lips touched gently and Nasir sucked on Agron’s bottom lip softly, to make up for the way he bit him before. He kissed the corner of Agron’s mouth, and then his cheek, and it was only when Agron nodded that Nasir thrust his hips all the way and buried himself in the heat of his lover.

Agron’s hands ran down Nasir’s sides and back and adjusted to the feeling of being so filled and — complete. Nasir rolled his hips and struggled to keep his composure and resist the urge to fuck like the wild dog he is. He reached down and took hold of Agron’s thigh, pulling it up to his hip and holding himself up on his other hand. Agron swallowed and nodded. With a look at those bright blue eyes Nasir began thrusting in and out. 

Agron let out a soft whine and began meeting Nasir’s thrusts with his own hips. There was  a hint of a smile on both of their lips, in the feeling on one another’s bodies and the knowing that this was their moment together. Agron moaned and encouraged Nasir to hasten the rhythm with thrusts of his own hips. The Syrian obliged, his grip on Agron’s thigh still firm as he thrust his hips faster. Nasir buried his face in his lover’s neck and pushed deeply into Agron, hitting that spot inside him that made heat swell in the German’s stomach and sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine. Agron’s cock was not laid hand upon yet, so he was surprised when he felt his climax approaching with such certainty and intensity. Nasir kissed his neck and licked a line up from his collarbone to his ear and thrust with greater ferocity than before, with so much need to not only reach the peak of their pleasure but to fill Agron with himself, to claim him and reassure him that they were together no matter what the coming days, or hours, brought.

“Fuck,” Agron gasped as he felt closer and closer to release. He panted and didn’t bother stifling his moans, which escaped him with every thrust of Nasir’s hips and every time his cock filled him so deeply. Nasir’s nails dug into Agron’s thigh and he bit the German’s shoulder. That feeling of pain along with all the pleasure drove Agron off the edge and a moaned loudly, his back arching off the bedroll and his nails dragging down Nasir’s back. Nasir looked at the sight before him; Agron in the throes of his passion, and let out a growl as he fucked until he felt the heat run through his veins. It finally culminated with a final thrust, and he climaxed while buried deep inside Agron.

Nasir laid on top of Agron as both men waited, with satiated bodies, for their breathing and heart rates to return to normal. Agron sighed contently and ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair, brushing is away from his face. Nasir kissed along Agron’s jawline and up to meet his lips. As they kissed slowly Nasir pulled out of his lover and moved to lay beside him, and he draped an arm across Agron’s chest. The German turned to look into Nasir’s dark eyes with his own blue ones.

“I believe this was a sign from the Gods,” Agron said, with a certain air of assurance.

“Oh?” Nasir replied. “And what might that be, that my cock’s home is deep inside your ass?” He smirked. Agron smiled turned his face upwards.

“Perhaps this is going to be a very good day…” he offered. Nasir caressed Agron’s chest and hummed in agreement.


End file.
